kraften i en faders kärlek
by Emerald-Shadow-Knight
Summary: Sealand has been taken by something not of this world, and only one person can save him... Note: may have inaccurate portrayals of mythology.
1. prolog

I know, I know, Founding Father isn't done yet, but I need to write this because it won't leave my head! I'll try to write both at the same time, all right?

Anyway, I did research, but if I mess up a lot of things, it's because I don't truly know all that much about mythology folklore in general (let alone Norse Mythology), but I'll try. There might be some mythology stories here already, but if so, I haven't seen any yet. Again, if it has inaccuracies, that's fault on my part.

Anyway, one of the characters in this story isn't technically an OC. You'll find out who she is later.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia: World Series.

* * *

If there was one thing England didn't like, it was having to watch the younger nations play at the park. Every time, he was either chosen to do it, or had to do it if the one who had to opted out for some reason.

So, here he was, on duty, sitting on a park bench, listening to some of the younger nations laughing and shouting while playing tag. He'd understand if there were a lot of them, but there were only four of them. It was just Liechtenstein, Latvia, S. Korea, and his little brother Sealand.

Amongst the cries and yells, England could hear things like "Hey, get back here, guys!" or "Tag, you're it, Raivis!" or even, "Can't catch me, daze~!" They could take care of themselves, and besides, wasn't S. Korea sixteen? He could watch the others just fine.

There could be so many other things England could be doing right now. In fact, just a little while ago, they tried to trick him by pretending to be in trouble. England responded by turning his back to them and not paying attention. Needless to say, he really hoped to get home as soon as possible.

He wasn't really listening now, so he only heard bits and pieces here and there. It was just loud voices to him, though. He was trying so hard to tune them out, he didn't really pay attention when they just got even louder.

When he did, he realized it wasn't all of them, just Sealand.

"Hm? What the..." When he turned around, he saw the other three crouching at the ground, holding Sealand. England was about to ask what was wrong, when he saw.

Sealand was struggling with something. It looked like a hand coming out of some hole in the ground, and it had a hold of his leg. S. Korea was trying to pull him away, but whatever it was held tight. England didn't know what to make of the situation. All he did was stand there as he watched what was happening.

When he finally realized he had to go help, that this wasn't some trick, England ran over as fast as he could. But of course, he didn't make it in time. When he got there, another strange hand appeared, grabbing a hold of Sealand's shoulder and yanking him from S. Korea and the others into the hole below.

England watched with horror as the hole closed up, realizing that if he had been paying attention, this wouldn't have happened.

And now how was he going to explain this to Finland and Sweden?

* * *

It may be worded strangely, but it's hard for me, for some reason. I'm really not sure how, but this whole thing won't leave my head!

Again, if it's not very good, it is just to start this story up.

Errr...R&R? (Be gentle! This is just the prologue! I'm sorry it's awful!)


	2. dåliga nyheter

If you didn't like this chapter, I'm very sorry. This story is likely a mix of mythology, a chance to get more stories involving Sealand, and trying to release it from my head. I'm sorry if you don't like it, I truly am.

Note: This chapter may have Finland rather OOC at first. I apologize for that. I figured he'd be more believable since I can't really see Sweden angry.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.

Edit: I fixed Sweden's speech patterns. After a while it was starting to bug me. Hopefully now you can understand him better.

* * *

"_What do you mean Peter was kidnapped by a monster? Did you even try to help_?"

Even though they were in the other room, the Baltics, Nordics, and Sealand's friends could hear Finland clearly, chewing England out for what happened. When Finland and Sweden came to get Sealand to take him home, they were alarmed that the other kids were there, but not Sealand.

England, with a pale face, asked to see the two in private, and within seconds, the others heard Finland practically explode.

"Raivis, what happened?" Estonia and Lithuania asked Latvia when they had a chance. They asked him about what was going on, where was Sealand, and why Finland was suddenly so worked up. Latvia tried to answer their questions as well as he could. They would have asked more, had Finland not drowned them out.

"_He's your brother! Why didn't you do anything? I can't believe you! Berwald, say something!_"

Up to this point, Sweden had not said a word. The other countries listened up, and one or two of them even put their ears to the door, since he likely wouldn't be as well heard as Finland.

"Y' weren't doing y'r job, were y', Arthur?" Sounded about right. If England was paying attention, none of them would be in this situation.

"Well, I...um...oh, bloody hell, uh..." England was at a loss for words now. Of course, he had one person yell at him, and another call him out on his negligence. He was really being made to feel small here.

"_You weren't doing your job! That's why Peter's gone!_" Finland stopped, and the ones at the door could hear sobbing noises coming from him now.

"I can't believe this...I can't believe he's gone..." It sounded like he was all yelled out, and all that was left were tears and sadness for him.

"'S all right. S' not y'r fault," they could hear Sweden say. Then there were more muffled sobs, which was probably Finland crying into Sweden's shoulder. To have such an event like this happen to them was just awful.

For a little while, all anyone heard was sobbing and the occasional, "Why?" until Finland lashed out with a "Get away from me!" that clearly was directed at England.

The two nations listening closely got up and away from the door when it opened. Sweden had his arm around Finland as Finland wiped his face with his sleeve. He was still sobbing, and along with that, he was hiccuping.

Estonia got up and went over to his friend. "Are you all right, Tino?" He whispered. He got a silent 'no' in response when Finland shook his head. Of course, Estonia felt he had to ask.

Finland broke away from Sweden and walked over to Sealand's friends. He took a shaky breath.

"You three need to tell me. Is Arthur telling the truth? Was Peter taken by something not human?" Liechtenstein, S. Korea, and Latvia looked at each other, then back at Finland. All three of them nodded.

"That's right, Tino. That's what happened," Latvia said in a soft voice, worried that Finland would lash out at him too.

Finland sniffled before speaking again. "Are you sure? You're not saying that just to defend Arthur, are you?"

"We would never lie to you," Liechtenstein said.

"Yeah! It's not like we would deny something we saw with our own eyes, daze," S. Korea piped up.

Finland wiped his eyes again as he nodded. "Don't worry. I'm not accusing you three of anything. I know you tried to help."

Sweden approached his figurative wife and embraced him again. He didn't want to see Finland in this condition. His emotionless face betrayed the turmoil that he was fighting with inside himself. Who or what would take their little boy away for no reason?

"Berwald, I want to go home," Finland said to the man hugging him. Sweden put a hand on his head and held him tighter. Of course. The last thing he wanted to see was his wife having another nervous breakdown in front of everyone.

...

Later that day, when they got home, Finland almost immediately went upstairs. Hanatamago began yipping and jumping around her master's feet, but Finland didn't notice her. She then zipped over to Sweden, who simply said, "g' lay down, dog."

Sweden walked into the den and looked around. It was so quiet without Sealand. He missed his laughing at the TV, his bugging either of them to go buy chocolate bars at the candy store, his prank calling England...

Sitting down onto the overstuffed couch, Sweden watched Hanatamago chase her own tail. He almost envied the dog. She didn't have to worry about losing her child. All she needed was food, a bed, and a doggy door leading outside so she could roam and play and foul up the yard.

He sat and watched her for a little while, then got up and checked on Finland. Even before opening the door, he could tell Finland had started crying again. The poor thing was absolutely inconsolable.

He quietly turned the knob and entered. Finland was wailing into his pillow. When Sweden walked over and sat on the edge of the bed, his 'wife' turned his face to look at him, quieting down almost instantly.

"What are we going to do, Berwald? There has to be something we can do," he choked out. The larger of the two put a reassuring hand on the other's back and started rubbing it.

"M'know. We'll think 'a sm'th'n," Sweden said quietly to Finland. He knew that even though he was acting strong like usual, deep inside, he was screaming and blaming himself. He would do anything to get his boy back, even if he had to give his life in exchange.

For now though, all he could do was sit here and comfort Finland.

* * *

I'm sorry to leave it here. I needed to update after being gone from the computer for a couple of days.

I'll try to elaborate in the next chapter.

-lyudesshadow


	3. insamling leder

I thank you, Ripan, for helping me with the Folklore and Mythology in this story. Now I'm not worried about all of it.

Disclaimer: Do not own Hetalia.

* * *

He knew he hated doing this. But this was an emergency, so he had to.

Sweden made sure to leave a note for Finland before he left, in case he was gone a while or Finland woke up during the night, and he made sure it was in an obvious place so he would find it for sure. Then, he quietly left the house for his destination.

He had an idea as to who or what took Sealand, but he needed to make sure. So, in order to get a lead of some sorts, he had to go to England's house.

When he got there, he looked in the window to see if anyone was home. The lights were on, so England had to be home. Sweden moved back to the door and knocked. He waited a few moments, before the door opened.

However, it wasn't England who answered. It was America instead.

"Hey, Berwald. What's up?" The way he said that must have meant England hadn't talked to him yet.

"Nothin'. 's Arthur here?" America shook his head vigorously.

"Nuh-uh. I'm just waiting here for when he gets back. You gonna wait here too?"

Sweden shook his head. "No. M'going to just look s'mewh're else." At that, he bid America farewell, and left for somewhere else, hoping who lived there could help him.

...

The next house Sweden went to was very different from England's. While England's house was more modest and somber-colored, this one seemed more proud, with the color red as a main color, along with numerous dragons as part of the scenery.

He wasn't too sure where to knock. The door looked like it was made of paper, so knocking on it wasn't a good idea. It looked like he didn't have to, though. He saw the silhouette of someone approaching.

The door opened to reveal who was likely the head of the household. "Ni hao." Sweden had no idea what he said, but he figured it meant hello.

"Hullo," he said back. "S' Im Yong here?"

The person looked at him in a questioning way, then almost shook it off. "Hold on. I'll go see if I can find him, aru." He walked away and started calling for S. Korea. After waiting for a little while, he showed up at the door.

"Oh, hey, Mr. Peter's dad. Did you need something, daze?" Trying to disregard the fact that S. Korea obviously didn't remember his last name, Sweden cleared his throat.

"M'just wanted to know s'me'thing. The hands that took Peter... what did th'y l'k like?"

S. Korea's face paled, but he tried to answer as strongly as he could. "Uhh...They looked kinda like a girl's. One looked normal, but the other looked kinda beat up, like it was covered in bruises or something, daze," he said as he acted out with his own arms.

After he put them down, S. Korea looked Sweden straight in the eyes. "Why? You think you got an idea as to who took Peter?" Here Sweden crossed his arms and nodded.

"Yeah. M'do." S. Korea scratched the back of his head and looked away again.

"Sorry I couldn't be of much help, daze." Sweden put a hand on S. Korea's shoulder.

"No. M'think you just h'lped me figure out whr' Peter is." The Korean's eyes lit up, and a smile made its way across his face.

"Really? Thanks!" Here Sweden nodded again, before S. Korea began talking again.

"But you gotta promise me, Mr. Peter's dad, wherever he's been taken to...you just gotta get him back somehow, daze!" Again, Sweden tried not to remind the boy that his last name was Oxensteirna.

M'will, Im Yong. M'will," he said before he bid the boy farewell. As he went home to see if Finland was up yet, Sweden now had a concrete idea as to where Sealand was, now. However, he knew that even if he was sure of the location, getting there wasn't going to be easy.

* * *

Sealand didn't like this place at all. It was cold, it was bleak, there were what looked like strange monsters everywhere, and he obviously couldn't drink the water here. If this was some kind of prank, it wasn't funny.

There was next to nothing here, so all he could do was keep walking and complaining, with tears running down the normally enthusiastic boy's face. He was freezing, (a sailor's shirt and Capri pants were clearly not meant for frigid areas) he was scared, and he missed everybody.

"I hate it here!" He yelled out loud to no one in particular. "I miss everyone. I miss Papa, I miss Mama, I miss my friends...I even miss that jerk Arthur!" Having walked for so long, Sealand's feet were starting to hurt. He sat down and drew his knees up to his chest.

He was afraid of what looked like the spirits of other people here. Some of them looked at him, as if they knew he wasn't supposed to be here. And they were probably right. It had to have been some kind of mistake that he was here.

He didn't do anything wrong. Or at least he thought he didn't. Still, if this were some kind of punishment, it was a bit much. He wanted to be home with his parents and Hanatamago, or playing with Latvia and the others.

Instead, here he was, alone in this cold wasteland.

"I want to go home," he whispered to himself. He got up, wiped the tears from his eyes, and kept walking, hoping that someone could find him soon, and save him from this nightmare.

* * *

It feels strange, how I had a hard time first writing Sweden's speech patterns, and now that I'm allowed to use more vowels...well, it's kinda hard to explain.

Anyway, to my expert on mythology (Ripan), did I portray the realm where Sealand is all right? If not, tell me what I messed up on and I'll go fix it.

Uhhh...R&R, I guess?

-lyudesshadow


	4. under tiden

I play _waaaaaay _too much Kengo. I need to get back to writing.

Anyway, a reason I probably didn't choose Liechtenstein: I think that if I did, then I would have to use a different scenario, and besides, Switzerland has that gun, and therefore he could shoot everything in his way to find her, and the whole thing would be over way too fast.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.

* * *

Just like Sweden had thought, Finland was awake when he got back.

"Berwald! There you are! I was worried about you!" Sweden felt the smaller nation wrap his arms around him. The poor thing was clearly worried that he'd lost him too. Putting a hand on his head, Sweden returned the hug.

"D'n't be. M'back. Sorry m'worried you." The two held each other before Finland broke out.

"Where did you go?" Sweden felt he had to answer his wife, but of course, he couldn't say he went to England's house. The last thing he wanted was Finland having the emotional equivalent to a nuclear breakdown.

"M'just went t' go see one of Peter's fr'nds. M'needed answers, and now m'think m'know who's got Peter," he said quietly. Finland's eyes lit up when he heard those words.

"You do? Where is he? Can we get him back?" Sweden nodded, quietly reminding himself not to tell Finland about trying to get that information from Sealand's brother (who, for some reason, wasn't home). He would only mention what he got from S. Korea.

"M'think we can. But if Peter r'lly was taken by th' person Im Yong d'scribed, then w'll need t' visit th' big guy."

"The...big guy?" Finland didn't understand the informal nickname at first, but then he realized what it meant. He just never thought Sweden would use it.

"Ye'h. But it could take a wh'le t' get there. S'worth it, tho', right?"

Now it was Finland's turn to nod. If it meant getting Sealand back, then he didn't care where they had to go, or how far.

* * *

America was sitting on the couch watching TV when he heard England come home. He had been waiting for hours after Sweden left, and by the time England came back, it was almost eleven P.M. He figured that England had just forgotten about his birthday, and he came to get his gift.

"Hello, Arthur! Did you remember wha-" he stopped in the middle of his sentence when he realized that England was drunk. In fact, he was absolutely wasted. The Englishman was looking right at him, and America could see that wherever he'd been, he had clearly been crying his eyes out.

"Uhhh...you all right?" He knew the older man wasn't okay, but there was a need to ask. The answer he got was in the form of England getting right into his face, the smell of liquor still heavy on his breath.

"Does it look like I'm all right, you bloody git?" He hissed as he grabbed the American's collar. "Have you ever lost your little brother to something not human? And all you did was stand and watch, when you could've done something?"

America was absolutely speechless. He had seen England drunk many times before, but never like this. Something terrible must've happened. He was about to ask what was wrong when he was released from his former caregiver's grip.

"No. Of course you haven't. I don't know what the bloody hell you came here for, but you aren't getting it today." He started to go up the stairs, then turned to look at America. "Now go home, unless you plan to spend the night." With that, he staggered and stumbled up to his room, hiccuping the whole way.

America obviously wasn't going to bother him after that. Maybe he could come back another time and ask, when England was sober. Something serious must've happened for him to be this drunk. Was Sealand taken by something inhuman, like he said?

It was probably best not to get involved. America waited until he was out of sight, then left to head for home.

* * *

Who was this lady? Sealand was frightened of her. She certainly didn't look friendly, with the non-sparkling eyes and bruised-looking arm. She stared at him with those cold, lifeless eyes, like he was a misbehaving student in school about to be punished.

"I must not have been paying attention. I wanted the girl," the woman said in a somewhat dark voice. "Oh well. You'll do."

Just as quickly as she had suddenly appeared in front of him, the strange woman was gone. Just like this place was cold and bleak, so were the regular inhabitants, it seemed. What did she mean by 'you'll do?' It didn't sound very good.

He was more used to Papa Sweden's indifference. Sure, the very tall man was rather quiet, but at least he showed ways of caring for the little boy. But that woman...there was absolutely nothing nice about her, it looked like.

And she said she wanted the girl. So he was here by mistake. The woman wanted Liechtenstein, instead. Of course. They always wanted the blonde, virgin girl, not the young, enthusiastic wannabe nation boy.

And here he was, alone again. And by some mistake, he was here instead of Liechtenstein. Well, he didn't want her to go through this torture, so maybe he should be thankful for that.

But still, he had to go through this unbearable ordeal. He hoped and inwardly prayed that he would not be here forever.

* * *

In case you want to know, there isn't much left in Founding Father. Probably only about two or three chapters. Then I'll be done.

And I'm sorry to leave it here. (I say that a lot, don't I?)

Anyway, I'm worried I messed the mythology up. If I did, I'll gladly accept ways to fix it.

R&R!

-lyudesshadow


	5. på ett villkor

Curse it all, curse it all! This always happens! Why do I start to slip on updates with my stories? I don't understand it at all! -_-;

Anyway: I do not own Hetalia.

* * *

Sweden had never thought he'd ever grace these halls, getting permission from the god of reconciliation to see the one he wanted. But then again, he'd never think he'd lose his only child the way he did.

"Berwald, where are we?" Finland asked out of obligation, but he didn't expect to get an answer from Sweden.

"Y'll see, wife," he heard. He was so concerned about what was happening, he didn't even deny being called wife. He just held on to Sweden's arm as they kept walking. It was rather unnerving to walk in this place.

Sweden may have been the former conqueror of the Baltic Sea, but even he knew when something was out of his hands. Upon approaching a great door, Sweden stopped Finland by turning to look at him.

"Stay here. M'gonna go in by m'self." The smaller nation complied, and watched as his partner pushed the door open.

...

Upon entering the grand hall, Sweden didn't have to look far to find the person he wanted. With the two ravens on his shoulders, the golden arm ring, and the spear he was holding, there was no doubt that this was the Allfather.

By all physics, Sweden probably should have turned to ash upon seeing the top god. But he didn't. That must've have been a misconception.

"Greetings, mortal," the intimidating figure said. "What is your business?"

Still trying not to give eye contact, for fear it was rude to do so, Sweden gave his plight.

"Someone took m'boy Peter, and m'think it was th' ruler a' Nifelheim." Here the Allfather shifted to a position that looked like he was deep in thought, with his hand on his chin.

"Ah, yes. Hel, if I am not mistaken. To be frank, I do not understand her motives. Of all people, she had to take a young boy. If that is the case, what is it you wish of the gods?"

Sweden finally decided to look the powerful entity in the eyes, and gave his request in as strong a voice as he could. "M' just want m'boy back. M'd'n't care how, but m'just want 'em back, and m' don't know whr' else t' turn."

"I see. You are a mortal, but I can sense the love you hold as a father. We will have to hold a meeting to discuss what course of action must be taken, posthaste. When the time comes, we will seek you out to tell you the final decision. Is that suitable, mortal?"

It wasn't the answer Sweden was really expecting, but he knew this was the Allfather, so he truly had no choice but to accept it. "Thank y', Allfather. M'really 'preciate it." Knowing that there was a power much greater than himself at work, Sweden was at ease.

"You may now take your leave, mortal." With that, the Nordic man left for home, leaving the Allfather and the other gods to decide what had to be done.

...

"Berwald? Berwald, you haven't said anything since we got back."

Finland didn't know why Sweden had clammed up all of a sudden. This lack of communication was odd, even for Sweden. Normally, he would tell Hanatamago to lay down or go somewhere else. But he just watched her sniff the floor. Now Finland felt it was time to speak up himself.

The bigger man simply looked at him at first, then said, "Don't w'rry, wife. M' don't know what's goin' t' happen, but m'think that it won't be long b'fr we get Peter b'k."

Finland simply stared at him, but then wrapped his arms around him, not quite believing what he just heard.

"Really? We're going to get Peter back?" Sweden nodded.

"M'don't know when or how, but s'n w'll get word fr'm th' Allfather. J'st gotta wait 'til then." Finland was all right with that. As long as he knew he would get their little boy back.

* * *

It just wasn't the same without Sealand. Sure, the three of them could still get together, but what could they possibly do without their friend?

They just couldn't get over the fact that their buddy could be gone forever, and that put Liechtenstein, S. Korea, and Latvia in a sad mood. They never wanted to play tag, never wanted to play hide-and-seek, never wanted to go over to each other's houses...

Now whenever they got together at the park, they usually just sat on a bench and stared at the playground equipment for five to ten minutes, with barely, if any, words spoken between them. It wasn't that they didn't want to be together -they really did-, but without Sealand, what was the point?

After they separated and left for home, they all dealt with the situation in their own ways.

Liechtenstein usually migrated to the couch and started weeping, which often resulted in Switzerland going over and comforting her, trying to assure her it would be all right.

For Latvia, he just stood at a window and stared outside when he was home, prompting Estonia or Lithuania to almost drag him away to somewhere else. They understood he was upset that he lost his best friend, but his behavior now was starting to alarm them.

S. Korea wasn't much better off, either. He always ran to his room without saying hello to his siblings, making China get on his case about how rude he had been acting lately. The Korean teenager refused to listen, simply opting to cover his ears with a pillow.

They all had their ways of coping, but there was one thing these behaviors had in common; they all missed Sealand. Latvia missed his best friend, Liechtenstein missed the boy who once had a crush on her...

And S. Korea? Well, he was only a recent friend, but he cared about Sealand enough to try to help him. And now what? He failed, and now his dear friend was in a place unknown to him.

There was nothing any of them could do. All they could do was hope that the principality would be rescued soon.

* * *

The wait was agonizing.

Finland and Sweden were at their wit's end waiting for the messenger from the gods. Thing was, they didn't know who or what would come to their house, or how it was going to be delivered.

It was just a few days of pure torture. Didn't the gods know that the longer they waited, the more likely Sealand's life could be in danger? There was nothing else they could do, though, for no one truly knew how long these meetings took.

Then it came, sometime in the morning. Finland heard someone at the front door. When he tried to look through the small eyehole, he responded with a very surprised, "Oh!" Sweden made his way to his side immediately, and saw for himself who had his companion in a slight dither. Or rather, what.

It was a horse, but it wasn't like any other one they had seen. Normal horses had only four legs, and this one had many more than that. It had something in its mouth.

Sweden opened the door and retrieved what it had, and watched it neigh and run back to where it came from. He looked down at what it gave him. It looked something like a scroll, and when he opened it, it was clear that it was what they were waiting for.

"Berwald, what does it say? Are we going to get Peter back?" Finland tried to look over his shoulder, but he couldn't quite make out the words on the paper. Sweden turned his head to look at him and nodded.

Finland was about to clap his hands and jump for joy, but Sweden stopped him.

"We c'n get Peter back, but 'n one c'ndit'n." Finland stared up at him (curse the 12 centimeter difference in height) and asked him to explain first.

What he got was an explanation that the gods couldn't possibly go to the territory where Sealand was, for some reason, and the whole group of them, especially the Allfather, could sense the power and overwhelming love for the boy Sweden possessed. It was a unanimous decision, and the final result shocked them both.

"We'll g't Peter back, but th' thing is..." The big man stopped and took a deep breath, causing his dear partner to get worried, and Sweden finished.

"M'gotta go 'nd get him m'self."

* * *

I'm sorry, I really am. I don't update for a while, and when I do, I leave you at a cliffhanger! Sorry, sorry.

But anyway, I'm still trying to write Founding Father along with this, so if you read that story too, don't worry. I haven't given up on it. :)

R&R?

-lyudesshadow


	6. härkomst

*Sigh* Two stories at once is hard. You work on one, you forget the other, and you remember the one you forgot, then you forget the one you were working on, and so on and so forth. Ack! Endless cycle!

Anyway, I guess I haven't portrayed England in a very positive light. I'm sorry, England fans.

Disclaimer: Do not own Hetalia.

* * *

Finland couldn't believe what he had just heard. The gods had decided to send Sweden to such a place?

"Why can't they do it themselves? Are they so afraid of whoever took him that they need to send someone else to save him? What about..."

"Wife, stop," Sweden said in a quiet, but still firm, voice. "Y' want 'em back or not?"

Of course Finland wanted him back. He just didn't want his partner to risk his life to do it. If something went wrong, he might end up losing them both, and that was clearly something he did not want.

"I do," he said. "But are you sure that this is the only way?" Sweden nodded.

"They said th't they will f'nd us ag'in in three days, 'nd show me how m'gonna get th're. 'Til then, m'gotta prepare." Finland didn't have anything more to say, so he just leaned in and put his head on Sweden's chest. He was quickly pulled away, however, when the Swede looked him in the eyes.

"C'me on. We need t' tell the others." The two went back outside and set off to visit their friends, with the intent to tell them the plan.

* * *

Drinking liquor, watching British television, and crying. That was what England's routine had become. The normally sharp-tongued nation had fallen to this.

For the past few days, England had rarely left his house, and even then, it was usually just to get more booze. Besides that, what was the point of going out? Every time he did, he felt like people were staring at him, judging him for all that had happened.

He didn't dare attend any events involving all the countries. He didn't want to risk being seen by Finland and Sweden. So here he was, at home, stewing in his own personal hell.

Whenever England wasn't in bed, he was wandering around his house in his underwear like some kind of zombie, scratching himself and drinking some more, all the while thinking things over. He didn't bother taking a shower or bath anymore, and the kitchen no longer had the lingering scent of incinerated crumpets. England thought, _what was the point_?

He could say it was whatever it was that took Sealand, but no matter how it could go, there was no one to blame but himself. If he had just watched the kids, maybe this could all have been prevented.

So that's what he did. He blamed himself. He did admit, there were times that he wanted Sealand out of his hair, but not like this. How he wished he could end the pain. But even in this condition, he knew suicide was the coward's way out, or maybe he just didn't have the guts to do it.

All he really could do was flop onto his couch, turn the TV on to the show that was airing at that given moment, and howl. It could've been the funniest sketch Benny Hill had ever done, and England would still cry his eyes out.

He just couldn't believe how far he had fallen. And he had only himself to blame. It was all his fault.

Was there no way out of this living terror?

* * *

Everyone had spent the three days preparing for what was going to happen. After Sweden and Finland told everyone what was going on, they were able to get the support of all their friends.

Sweden figured he would be summoned the same way he got the message. And he was right. The gods were true to their word. While they were preparing, the many-legged horse once again appeared before them.

"Time t' go, already?" The horse simply snorted, which Sweden took as meaning yes. He guessed that he'd have to ride it to where the gods were located. Before he got on its back, he turned to look at Finland, who walked over and looked up at him.

"Be careful, Berwald. Come back safely, all right?"

"M'will." Sweden bent down and pressed his lips to Finland's. When he broke apart, he whispered into his ear, "M'promise, m'gonna come back with Peter." Finland nodded, tears beginning to form in his eyes.

After saying their good-byes, and Sweden giving instructions to Finland on what to do, the bigger man got on top of the horse, and rode off, looking back at his beloved partner.

...

"Greetings, mortal. Are you ready?"

The Allfather, along with the other gods and goddesses, were waiting for Sweden at some kind of door, which led into a giant tree, it looked like. The Swede looked up at him and simply nodded.

"I cannot guarantee it will be a safe journey, but I can sense you will be fine. Should you be attacked, I am sure you will be able to fend them off. Do take to mind that once you enter, the door will close, and will not open until you are ready to return. For this, I ask you once more, mortal. Are you ready to descend to retrieve that which you hold dear?"

Sweden was not going to change his mind in that short time, so he nodded again.

"Very well. It seems I cannot change your mind." With that, the Allfather struck the ground with the bottom of his spear, opening the door. "Go forth with caution, mortal."

Was the man going to go in any other way? Of course he was going to be careful. With a steady pace, he made his way through the door. He knew he was not going to be back for a while.

* * *

I'm sorry I stopped it there! I wanted to update **so bad! **Can you forgive a dumb old fanfic writer? I'm almost done with Founding Father, so soon I can focus on making this story a little better.

Um...Read and Review?


	7. sök efter Själland, del ett

Since I am now finished with Founding Father (the ending wasn't as good as I wanted, and it was from a long time ago, but oh well) I think I can work on this story more, though now I feel a Bleach fanfic coming on, maybe two. Ohhh, why must I deal with these injustices in life?

To the anonymous reviewer: I'm sorry. It won't be now, but later. I hope to give England an improvement in his situation soon.

Oh, and just so we're clear, even though the dub says otherwise, to me, characters will always have their verbal tics and suffixes (North Italy's 've', China's 'aru', and so on). Just thought I'd let you guys know that.

Disclaimer: Not an owner of Hetalia.

* * *

Cold, bleak, blue, and silent. Those were the words that described the place Sweden was in now. It was almost hard to believe that his boy was in this wasteland. Looking behind him, he saw the roots of the tree from where he had just been, being gnawed at by some strange creature.

It was almost too quiet. If this was meant to be the underworld, then there should have been souls around. Maybe that was because he was here. They may have been anticipating his arrival, and ran off into hiding.

Clutching what he brought for a weapon, the man kept going, making sure not to let his guard down. He kept reminding himself that he was doing this for everyone. For Finland, for Sealand's friends, and maybe for himself.

He kept his ears trained for the slightest noise. Anything could come out anywhere at anytime, and Sweden had to be ready for it.

...

It looked to be a lot of walking, though. He knew that no matter how easy or hard this was going to be, he knew it would be a while.

What was that song he always sang to Sealand at night? He remembered he always sang it in English, for the young boy's sake. So what was it? Oh, yes...

"Twinkle, twinkle, little star, how m'wonder what y' are, up above th' world so high..."

The silence was broken by his voice, though it did not carry on beyond that. The place didn't have any wind. Nevertheless, it was rather cold. Sweden tightened his coat around himself as he sung to no one. He was used to the freezing temperatures, but this was ridiculous.

He inwardly hoped Sealand hadn't frozen to death here.

* * *

"How are you holding up, Tino?" Estonia had decided to visit Finland after hearing about where Sweden had gone to. Finland was so different now, sitting in front of him, petting Hanatamago and not looking at him.

"I'm fine." The way he said it, though, indicated the opposite. Estonia knew that.

In fact, he didn't ever want to meet the person who looked good after losing the two people most important to him. "Think you'll be able to get through this?" The young man nodded slowly.

"You know, if you don't want to go through this alone, you can stay with me and Toris. He won't mind."

Finland declined, silently shaking his head. "I couldn't do that. From what I've heard, you're having enough problems with Raivis." That he couldn't argue with. Lithuania had many a time getting Latvia away from windows.

"But you should stay with someone. What about the other Nordics? Or Vash and Lilly? Or what about Arthur..."

Here Finland snapped his face up at the mention of England's name, and Estonia saw a dirty look on it, almost like he wanted to say, 'don't even say that name'. The glasses-wearing country shrunk back in case he was going to be lashed out at, causing Finland to sigh.

After Estonia returned to his original sitting position, the two simply sat there for a while, saying nothing. Then Finland saw a hand reach forward and touch his arm.

"I should get going," his friend whispered. "If you need anything, don't hesitate to call or visit us." With that, Estonia got up and left, and Finland was alone again, with no one to talk to.

* * *

It was faint, but Sweden heard it. There was the sound of footsteps behind him, and before he knew it, he could hear something approach him from behind. Before he could turn around completely, he heard who or what speak to him.

"Well, well, It's not every day we see a living mortal in Nifelheim." When the Swede finally turned to look, he saw a very strange looking man and a... what the hell _was _that thing? Some kind of giant dog?

"Greetings," the man said. "I am Loki, and this is Fenrir. A pleasure to meet you." It was? The guy didn't look trustworthy at all, and his animal friend behind him couldn't exactly be called a nice puppy.

"What d'ya want?" Sweden grunted in response. Loki put his hand to his chest and pretended to be offended.

"How rude! Is that how you greet the father of Nifelheim's ruler?" So this guy was related to the one who took Sealand. Maybe he knew where they are.

"S'rry. Well, do y' know where she is?"

"Of course I do, dear sir! But I do not have time to disclose such details. Now, if you please, I really must be going. I bid you good day." He put a hand on his fur-covered pal. "Come along, Fenrir."

After the two left, Sweden hesitated, then turned around again. He didn't think he'd meet someone so peculiar. He decided not to let it get to him, though, and continued his search.

* * *

Ick! I have been gone for so long! I had to update, and this was the best I could do! Please forgive me!

Also be gentle in your reviews, all right?

-lyudesshadow


	8. sök efter Själland, del två

I really gotta quit using these author's notes to complain. None of you want to read that, do you? You just want to read the story. Well, I won't stop you. But now that I'm starting to write another fanfic (It's not up yet), there will likely, once again, be delays and complications.

Note: This may be where the warning in the summary starts to come into play. (the one about inaccurate mythology). If there are a lot of things wrong with this chapter, that's my fault. There's a part with two of the 'antagonists' of this story (The person who has Sealand, and the one Sweden was talking to last time) in here as well. Just thought I should let you all know.

Also, a couple of you noticed that it seemed like Sweden didn't know who he was talking to in the last chapter. That wasn't intentional, that was fault on my part.

Disclaimer: As always, I don't own Hetalia.

* * *

Sweden had lost all sense of time and direction in this place. It seemed no matter how far he went, or how much time passed, it was the same so-called scenery.

He kept thinking about what he might have to do to get Sealand back from Hel's clutches. She may resort to extreme measures, and possibly attempt to kill him. The tall man looked down at his feet, holding his weapon tighter. He only occasionally lifted his head, to see where he was going.

He really wanted a drink of water, but what kind of river had knives in it? It was best not to try.

Just at he was about to think of something else to complain about, he noticed something on the ground. Given it was a brighter shade of blue than everything around him, it would've been hard not to. Sweden approached it, then bent down to pick it up.

Feeling it over in his hands, he now knew what it was. It was torn nearly to shreds, but it was still recognizable. It was Sealand's favorite hat. It would have been troubling enough to find it without its aspiring nation of an owner, but if it was in this condition...

The Swede was now even more alarmed. Then he tried to assure himself. Maybe Sealand had lost it, and some wayward spirits had gotten a hold of it. Maybe that's what happened. But he had no time to dwell on it. If his worst fears were confirmed, then he had to find his child as soon as possible.

Getting up, Sweden put the hat into his pocket and kept walking.

...

"Why are you here? I thought I told you not to come."

"Oh, come now, my dear child. You simply don't mean that."

Quite a situation the ruler of Nifelheim was in. With her trickster father and very hairy, four-legged brother pestering her, Hel was not really in the best of moods. As she got a better hold of what she had covered in her arms, she kept herself turned away from the two of them.

"Really, what's the harm of a little visit from your dear father? Now tell me, what is it you are carrying with you?"

Knowing that he wouldn't leave her alone if she didn't show him, she turned to him. With one hand, she lifted up a part of the fabric wrapped around a large bundle. When it was moved enough, Loki and Fenrir could see that she was holding a child.

He had blond hair, and looked to be about twelve years old. His skin was slightly pale, likely from being in a place not suited for mortals. The little guy was sleeping. Or was he unconscious? Either way, he didn't look like he was in a very peaceful sleep.

"I see! You have taken a child as your own!" Hel shrugged. She turned away from him again.

"I wouldn't say it like that. I simply grabbed him from the surface world. I actually wanted the girl in the group he was in. But I suppose I can't change that now. You take what you can get," She said as she looked at the boy in her arms, and then at him again.

Loki then gave a look as though he were trying to remember something, complete with tapping his finger on his chin. Then he made a face of finally knowing what it was.

"Oh, yes! I almost forgot! It would seem we have a visitor in this lovely realm of yours. I didn't catch his name, but he was looking for you." Hel raised an eyebrow at this statement, as if to say, 'go on.'

"If I am not mistaken, he may be here for what you have in your arms right there. I do not know for sure, I did not stay long enough to find out. However, it would be a plausible thought. Why else would a mortal be here of his own will?"

As much as she hated to admit it, he was probably right. There would be no other reason for someone to _want_ to come here. It was probably a relative of the boy. Perhaps someone who held him very dear.

Maybe it was the person standing _right _in front of them.

...

Finally, after much searching, Sweden had found her. It was as S. Korea said. One of the woman's arms looked like it was bruised. She looked at him as though he were insignificant, with the man and wolf he saw earlier standing next to her.

"Oh, yes! That's him, my dear girl. That's who I met." Brushing him off, the woman walked a little closer to the Swede.

"Why have you come?" She asked him, though she knew what the answer would be. She got a slightly firmer grip on the wrapped bundle in her arms.

When Sweden raised his arm to point at said bundle, she knew she was right.

"Y'know why. M'came to get m'kid." She was aware that the man was not stupid. He knew she would not simply turn the boy back over to him, whether she meant to take him or not.

He looked at the man, Loki, his name was, smiling with recognition. The bipedal creature, that was Fenrir, started growling. He glanced at the two of them for but a second, before giving his full attention back to Hel.

"I see," she said after a brief silence. "Well, then. If you wish to have him back, I think we should make a deal of sorts."

Sweden froze. He wasn't going to like this.

* * *

That one part with the deities (or whatever you guys want to call them) can be interpreted any way you want. I really could think of no other way to word it. When I update, though (and when I can think up a good idea for what to do next chapter) this whole thing will likely start to come to a close.

Also, if I confused myself or messed up on any part of this chapter, could you let me know so I might be able to fix it? That seems to happen to me a lot when I write.

...I don't know what else to say, except, be gentle in reviews?

-lyudesshadow


	9. anledning att leva

I still have a hard thinking about why people wanted Liechtenstein (I read some reasons from one of the reviews) in this situation, but nonetheless, I still went with Sealand and Sweden. If I did go with Switzerland and Liechtenstein, I'd change the title into either French, German, or Italian (since that's what they speak in Switzerland).

I'll be honest, though. I don't really intend to make Liechtenstein any bigger a role than 'one of Sealand's buddies.' I apologize greatly if any of you wanted her to have more of a part. That, and I have a hard time writing Switzerland. Perhaps in the future, if I become a more confident writer, I'll write a story about them. :)

Anyway, I don't own Hetalia.

* * *

Sweden still couldn't believe he was doing this. But he loved his child so much, he really had no choice but to go with what they told him to do.

It was this: a duel of sorts with Fenrir. He was told the conditions. Inflict any kind of wound on the gigantic creature before it killed him. It seemed unfair, but then again, he was mortal, so they likely underestimated him.

He did have a choice as to what 'deal' he could do, actually. It was either this, or go back to the surface world and bring back the person Hel wanted. From the way she worded it, she wanted Liechtenstein, one of Sealand's friends.

Of course he went with the duel. He couldn't just trade someone else with his child, knowing they would be stuck in this world. And besides, did _anyone _want to be on the receiving end of Switzerland's rifle?

Now, as he entered onto a stretch of land, in front of the other two, he saw his opponent before him. Even at this distance, he could practically smell the thing. Fenrir smelled worse than Hanatamago did if she rolled around in mud and didn't get a bath afterwards.

He tried not to be distracted by Wolfy's stench. He was tempted to pinch his nose shut, however. When the two were finally at the ready, he prepared himself.

"You know the rules, mortal," he could hear being said. He also knew what was at stake here. If he could injure Fenrir, he could get Sealand back. But if he was killed, Finland would lose two of the most important people in his life.

"One..." Sweden heard Loki start counting, almost a little too gleefully. Maybe he was already hoping his furry buddy was going to tear the Swede down.

"Two..." He said, and Sweden focused onto Fenrir. He took a deep breath and steadied his nerves.

"And...Three!" When they heard the final number, Fenrir quickly jumped towards his opponent. The movement was so sudden, the nation was almost completely caught off guard. It wouldn't have been good at all if he didn't catch it in time. Thankfully, he blocked the animal's swift attack. With a little effort, he pulled his weapon free and jumped back.

The whole time, he was thinking of any kind of strategy. He could try frontal assault, or run to the back... what could he do? For each one he thought of, there was something wrong with it.

Clearly this thing was faster than he was. As it was about to lunge at him again, he found himself running out of ideas. When Fenrir did come at him again, he had to jump back and think of something else.

For quite a while, it was like this. Neither side could really pull it into their favor. As the others watched, Fenrir attacked, and Sweden dodged.

Then, in some way, the Swede must have been caught off guard. Before he knew it, he could feel himself being tackled and pinned to the ground. A searing pain began to develop in his arm. When he opened his eyes, he saw the giant wolf biting down on it.

Great. Not only did this thing smell bad, it had a nasty set of teeth. His arm hurt terribly, and no doubt that it would start bleeding. It also seemed like Fenrir had no intention of letting go...unless he bit through.

Sweden grit his teeth, and now had to do something. If he didn't, he'd be missing one of his hands, and wouldn't know where the creature would bite next.

Whatever his choice would be, he had to make it, and fast.

...

He didn't remember falling asleep. All he could remember was seeing some weirdo and his animal friend talking to the lady who lived here. But apparently, Sealand fell asleep, and he was just waking up now.

Slowly, the young boy opened his eyes. He could see her holding him, and looking over, he saw the man grinning and looking in another direction. But...where was the giant dog?

Looking in that same direction, Sealand saw it, and there was something beneath it.

No...not some_thing_. Some_one._ If he didn't get a better look, he would have thought it was a wayward spirit having been caught and about to be mauled. But upon closer inspection, he saw that whoever it was looked very familiar. In fact, his eyes widened, and he could've sworn it was...

"Papa!" The other two looked at him, like they didn't notice he was awake.

Well, they knew now. And the wannabe nation wasn't sure if he was dreaming or not. If it really were Papa Sweden there right now, then Sealand really hoped not.

...

_"Papa!"_ Sweden could have sworn he heard Sealand's voice. He was able to tear his eyes away from Fenrir for a few moments to look over at Hel and Loki. Sure enough, he saw his child's big blue eyes staring at him.

He really didn't want the kid to see him in this state. After all, most twelve-year-old boys don't exactly dream of seeing their parents about to get torn apart by vicious wolves.

And yet, when he saw Sealand's face, Sweden felt something inside of him. He wasn't sure if it could be classified as a growing feeling or something in him that snapped. It was a strange feeling, though. He was pretty sure he knew what it was, too.

"Peter!" He managed to choke out to him. "Close y'r eyes! M'don't want you t' look!" As he looked back at Fenrir, he stared it right in the eyes.

That feeling just got more powerful. The nation took his free hand and, as best as he could, gripped the animal's lower jaw. Putting in as much force as he could, he pulled it down and freed himself.

As Fenrir whimpered in pain, Sweden took the chance to kick it off onto its back. Grabbing what he needed, he ran forward and, holding his weapon in his uninjured arm, slashed the creature across the stomach. That would do it. The tall man did what Hel told him to do. He wounded the wolf, so hopefully she'd hold up her end of the deal.

But boy, was this thing horrid. Really, after a tussle with Fenrir, Sweden wouldn't mind Hanatamago ripping up his favorite shirt now.

He could hear the two of them coming toward him. Hel approached him holding Sealand, while Loki ran over to Fenrir.

"Oh, my poor little Fenrir! How badly did he hurt you? Please say something to me!" The others ignored them and Hel began to speak.

"To think you could injure Fenrir, given who he is...you are a powerful one, mortal." She set Sealand, who still looked frightened, onto his own feet. Still keeping a hold on him, she continued.

"Very well. I will return your child to you, and I will no longer pursue the others. But promise me this." Sweden nodded once.

She stopped for a moment as she released her hold on Sealand. The young boy immediately ran to his father, once again crying out, "Papa!" He responded accordingly with a calm, "Peter." He wrapped his arms around him and looked at her again.

"I do not wish to see you here again. So when your time comes...make sure your end is a noble one." With that, she walked over to Loki and Fenrir, and the three disappeared.

Sweden stared at where they left for a moment, then returned his attention to the trembling boy in his arms.

...

Sealand almost couldn't believe it. He could've sworn he was still dreaming. But if it were a dream, then it was very realistic.

The feel of his coat...the distinct scent (not that he smelled bad)... it was really Papa Sweden. The young boy felt tears fall down his face as he looked up at his dear father.

"Papa...it's...it's really you, Papa Berwald..." Sweden nodded silently, then turned around and bent down.

"Get on m'back." Though he was still a little shaky, Sealand did as he was told. He wrapped his arms around Sweden's neck as the big man stood up again. He could feel a big hand over his little ones, as if to reassure him.

Then he saw Sweden's other arm. As in really saw it. The size of the injury made his eyes widen.

"You...You're hurt, Papa!" The Swede looked at the wound himself, then almost seemed to disregard it.

"S'okay. S'not bleedin' as much." As he started to get a faster pace, Sealand looked straight ahead of him, and could hear Sweden mumbling.

"M'forgot where this th'ng was..." Whatever he was talking about, it was probably important. Both of them passed what seemed like endless stretches of barren land, and time itself seemed suspended. Sealand felt Sweden tighten his grip on him, probably to keep from losing him.

Then the two of them stopped moving, and Sealand saw the door. It was huge, and rather contrasting with the location itself.

"Thr' it is," he heard. Sweden's pace slowed again, and the door opened to some other place. Sealand didn't know where it led. He didn't come here like that. He was about to ask where it led, but then his father turned his head to look at him.

"Ready t' go home?" The boy thought he would have been jumping for joy at hearing that. However, being in this horrid place seemed to have an adverse effect on him. With nothing to say, he nodded once.

Without responding back, Sweden walked through, and neither of them wasn't looking back.

...

"Ah. I see you have returned. And with which you went for. You are no ordinary mortal." The Allfather seemed pleased that Sweden had come back mostly intact. He looked up at him and nodded.

"M'know. M'would have done anything t' get Peter b'k." Sweden could feel Sealand trying to get a better look at the top god, but rather cautiously.

"I see. You take your role as a father quite seriously, it would appear." The Allfather turned to go, with Sweden and Sealand following him. "Do not fear. We will send you home the same way you were brought here." He led them to the many-legged horse, who snorted upon seeing them.

"Thank y', Allfather. M'appreciate it." As he got on, he made sure Sealand was securely behind him, and set the horse into motion.

"Farewell, mortal. May the rest of your years be fortunate." That would be a lot of years, given he was a nation, and not an ordinary person. He waved goodbye to the supreme divine ruler, and rode off.

...

Hanatamago was not a good substitute for Sweden. Finland let her curl up on the pillow the quiet man used, but it was still slightly awkward.

The usually happy nation was laying in bed, staring out the window. Tonight only about half the moon was showing, but it still gave off a decent amount of light. Normally he would have fallen asleep by now, but he couldn't right at this time.

Today was hard to get through. He had to deal with people visiting him, calling him...he understood their intentions were good, but after a while it just got irritating. At least most of them would be in bed now.

He closed his eyes, about to drift off, when he heard the noise of a horse. Hearing it now could likely only mean one thing.

As Finland sat up in bed, he could see that horse galloping off, and another figure standing where it was. It stood there for a while, before it moved in the direction of the house. The Finn's eyes widened at the realization of who it was, and got up.

When he got to the door and opened it, Finland could see him more clearly now. Sweden had the same face as always, but he looked beat up and dirty, with his left arm hanging at his side. The thing looked mangled.

Thankfully, though, the man was alive, and he had Sealand with him. When he approached the house, he saw Finland and stared at him, silent as always.

"Berwald?" The smaller man closed the distance between them, and took Sweden's injured arm in his hands. He observed the wound, which looked to be a huge bite mark.

"Oh...Oh, we should get this bandaged as soon as possible." He tried touching it, but all that succeeding in doing was making the quiet nation wince a little. Then both of them looked at Sealand, who had his face buried in Sweden's shoulder.

"Peter..." Sweden said quietly. Slowly, the boy lifted his head and looked around, seeing he was home now.

"Mama..." Sealand's voice was a whisper when he focused on Finland. He let himself down off of his father's back and into his mother's arms.

"I was so scared, Mama!" Finland put a hand on his hair and tried to comfort him.

"I know. I was, too. I don't know what I would have done without the two of you." He looked up at Sweden, but said nothing. His eyes seemed to tell what he wanted to say, though.

So much was running through his mind. As the three of them went back into the house, he knew that it wasn't over.

He may have gotten Sealand and Sweden back, but that didn't mean things would be the same as before. There was so much to regain after all of this.

It would be a hard road ahead for all of them.

* * *

You don't need to tell me this chapter was horrible. I can't write action scenes to save my life. I know it was bad, but I needed to update.

Also, I don't condone or encourage animal cruelty. I was only using it for a plot device here.

And this story isn't over quite yet. Remember, I still have to tie up some loose ends (I didn't forget England, don't worry).

So...Again, sorry if you wanted Liechtenstein to have a bigger role. I'll try to write something about her and Switzerland soon, if I can.

I think that's all I had to say. If you review, please remember not to flame me or anything like that. I already know this chapter wasn't very good. But at least...try to find something good to say about it?

-lyudesshadow


	10. bättringsvägen

There aren't many chapters left in this story. Maybe only one or two. Letting all of you know.

Disclaimer: You all know what I don't own.

* * *

Of course it was expected that this was not going to be quick or easy for any of them. But Finland, Sweden, and Sealand had to take it one step at a time.

The problem was how big those steps seemed to be.

Sealand had lost all his enthusiasm for most things. He usually just sat around and watched TV. Well, not so much watched it as stared at it. Finland and Sweden were trying to get him back to a normal life, but it didn't seem to work.

The others couldn't get him to open back up, either. Not even Sealand's friends could pull him out his sad condition. He didn't leave the house much, so Finland had to tell him when they were coming. The young boy was merely a shell of his former self.

Sweden wasn't much better off, either. The man was having nightmares now. They were often of him being killed by Fenrir, or some spirits coming to do the job...he often woke up sweating.

Once he had one where he was gripping that mangy mutt's jaw again, but when he awoke, it turned out he had his hand around Finland's neck. He apologized, and Finland didn't hold it against him, but he still felt bad about it.

One night, Sweden was about to go to bed when he heard noises coming from Sealand's room. He put his ear to the door, but the sounds were still somewhat muffled.

"Peter...?" He whispered so that Finland didn't hear him. When he quietly opened the door, he saw his boy curled up in his blankets, still awake. The tall man quietly went over and sat on the edge of the bed.

"C'n't sleep, Peter?" Sealand didn't say anything. He simply stared up with dull blue eyes. Sweden noticed that tears were flowing down his cheeks. He moved a thumb to wipe them away, then slowly, so as not to scare the poor child, he pulled him into a hug. Then, gently, he started to rock him back and forth.

He could say it was all over, but that couldn't be farther from the truth. There was still the healing to go through. And all three of them had to go through it.

"Berwald?" Sweden looked up and saw Finland standing in the doorway, holding Hanatamago and looking concerned. The Swede was able to free a hand and motion his partner to come over.

"Are the both of you having problems going to sleep again?" All three of them were having problems, actually. As the Finn set the puppy down onto the bed, he himself wrapped his own arms around the both of them. Hanatamago herself started whimpering and scratching at one of their legs.

"M'think we 'll are, wif'." For the rest of that night, all of them stayed in Sealand's room. They were pretty sure none of them had any sleep.

...

A few days later, Finland and Sweden were sitting out on the porch, watching Hanatamago play out in the yard. It seemed ironic that the only one seemingly unfazed by recent events, was also the one who dug up holes in the ground.

The Swede put an arm around his companion and held him close. Both of them had contemplated bringing Sealand outside, but he refused. Finland would have dragged him out, then he realized that would have a negative effect on the boy's recovery.

"Berwald..." Sweden turned to Finland, almost not hearing him say his name.

The younger man looked away and started to get deep in thought. From the time Sweden and Sealand returned to now, the two of them had made some progress. Sealand had begun speaking a little again, and was able to sleep through some nights. Sweden himself was having fewer nightmares.

"S'meth'n wrong, wife?"

"First of all, don't call me that. Second of all...I'm just thinking about some things." Finland leaned onto his partner and looked at him again.

"'Bout what?"

"Well, it's just...the two of you are getting better, and I should be happy. But the thing is, there's something inside me that's saying there's something else wrong. And I'm not too sure what it is."

Sweden was nodding, then looked down himself. "'S simple. Y'r holdin' a grudge."

"I'm holding a... to who? It can't be to you, or anyone else I can think of..." Then Finland realized who Sweden was talking about.

He was talking about England.

Of course. Sealand's brother must have been suffering this whole time. And Finland had blamed him for the whole mess. The two hadn't seen each other since the incident. In other words, England probably remembered him as someone who could snap at the right situation.

"Y' have to f'rgive 'em, or else y'r not going t' be very h'ppy." Sometimes the Finn was amazed at what Sweden knew. He got up to his feet and nodded, and Sweden stood up with him.

"I think you're right, Berwald. I have to go see him."

"M'kay. 'S all right wit' you if m'stay here? M'want to make s're Peter's okay." Finland decided that he could. After clarifying things with both of them about what to do, he set off.

...

Upon coming to the house, Finland noted how ramshackle it looked. The lawn looked like it hadn't been mowed for a while, and weeds were starting to grow everywhere. Empty bottles of liquor, many of them broken, littered the area at the front of the door.

It was like no one had lived here for a long time.

Shaking off the scene as best as he could, Finland approached the door and knocked. Unnerving as it all was, he could not turn back now. Whatever he was going to see, he'd probably have to be careful.

* * *

Again, if you're curious, there will be one chapter left. Unless any of you want an epilogue, in which case then it'll be two.

R&R?

-lyudesshadow


	11. Anteeksianto

Okay...

This is the last chapter, I believe. Unless I decide to write an epilogue or something.

Note: I do not own Hetalia.

* * *

The inside of the house was worse than outside, Finland thought. The bottles were even worse, the place was dirty, and it just smelled awful. It was dark everywhere, and were it not for the sounds upstairs, he would have thought no one was home.

The Finn quietly walked up the stairs, knowing he wasn't going to like was he was going to see. He hadn't so far. Trying to sift through the mess of unwashed clothes and empty chocolate boxes, he saw England's door, and he could hear him. The man wasn't so much crying as screaming and wailing. It sounded as though he were being horribly tortured, and in a way he was.

"Hello? Arthur?" As Finland got closer to the door, he heard the noises stop. To think he was living in this mess for so long. As he entered the room, he saw the same thing as outside, with England on his bed.

The man himself looked like a horrid wreck. His hair was filthy, and besides a pair of Union Jack boxers, he wasn't wearing anything. He was holding a pillow to his chest, and he appeared to be in a sort of fetal position.

"Oh, bloody hell, haven't I been yelled at enough?" He must have remembered the day it all started.

"Arthur, I... I'm not here to yell at you." He quietly walked towards the Englishman, who seemed almost to shy away from him. He didn't blame him. At least...not anymore.

"Yeah? Then why?" This was obviously not going to be easy. The last time Finland saw England, Finland was practically a raging dragon. To see him being gentle was likely a shock to him.

"I just came to...to say I'm sorry." The younger man reached out slowly, as if to reassure the Englishman, to tell him there was truth behind his words.

"Sorry?" England choked out.

"Yes," Finland said, a little quieter. "I don't blame you anymore." He really didn't. They got Sealand back, so England didn't have to be this way anymore.

The Englishman didn't say anything at first, like he was thinking of a response.

"...Prove it," he said finally. When Finland gave him a questioning look, he clarified. "Prove you don't blame me for this anymore."

The Finnish man stared at him for a few moments, then got up from where he was.

"All right. Just let me call home and I will."

...

Sweden was sitting home watching TV with Sealand when the phone rang. He didn't want to get up from his spot, but he knew he had to. He threw a glance at his child, who kept staring ahead. The poor boy didn't even blink when the Swede crossed his line of vision.

"H'lo?" Sweden answered on the third ring. He let it ring one more time, in case it might've been a wrong number.

"Berwald? Um...can you come over to Arthur's house? I need you to bring Peter." Finland cut to the chase, Sweden noticed. But why exactly did he need to bring Sealand?

"Just trust me, Berwald. I'll explain when you get there."

"...M'kay. Peter 'n I w'll be there s'n." He heard Finland hang up as soon as he finished talking. Then, he walked back to where Sealand was laying down.

"Peter," he whispered as he gently tapped his child's arm. "You 'nd I need t' go s'mewh're." Sealand turned his eyes up at him and looked as though he wished to ask why.

"Okay," he whispered instead. He let himself be pulled up to his feet and taken out of the house, staying close to his father.

...

Finland tried his best to make England look decent. That meant having to try to get the man to wear clean clothes, and washing his hair. Even with that effort, though, the big-browed nation still looked pathetic. His skin was still pale, and his eyes were still red from crying.

"They'll be here soon. It shouldn't be much longer, I promise," Finland said as he combed the Englishman's hair. England didn't respond. He just stared down at his hands in his lap.

"And don't worry about the mess. I'll try to clean it up a bit after I'm done here." He didn't understand why Finland was acting so normal around him now.

"There we are. I'll just get started on the living room..." England was left alone in the room as the younger man went to fix up the house.

So the worst was over. Sealand was no longer in danger in wherever he was. It did make him feel a little better, and yet there was that one feeling he couldn't name.

The Englishman stood up and walked outside into the hallway. He watched as Finland picked up the dirty clothes, and then threw them into the hamper he was dragging around. He'd ask to help, but for some reason, he was afraid to.

Quietly, England snuck back into the room he was in.

...

"Papa? What are we doing at Arthur's house?" Sealand spoke in such a sad tone that it felt like a knife going through Sweden's body. Strangely enough, those were probably the most words he said since he returned to the surface world.

"M'don't know, Peter. Tino wants y' here f'r some reason, tho'." The tall man placed an arm around the boy, trying to reassure him. He could hear, if not that well, his partner bustling around inside. Slowly, he opened the door and walked in.

"Oh! There you two are!" Finland had stopped what he was doing when he noticed them. "Good, you're here. I'll go get Arthur." Before either Sweden or Sealand could say anything, the man was off to another room.

Sweden could feel his boy clinging to him. It didn't seem like Sealand wanted to see his brother, which was understandable. He tried to hide his face when Finland came back out, bringing England with him.

"Okay. There's no need to look so upset, now." The Englishman simply did not look himself, which wasn't helped by his eyes widening when he saw Sealand.

"Peter...?" he whispered. He wasn't used to his little brother acting like that. Usually he'd have called him Jerkland by now.

With a little gentle coaxing, Sweden got Sealand off of him and directed him toward England. Finland himself pushed the Englishman forward.

When they were close enough, England simply stared down at his little brother. Sealand looked up with his lifeless eyes.

Surely this couldn't be him. This had to be some other boy that looked exactly like him. Well, that's what England wanted to tell himself. He knew, though, that Finland and Sweden wouldn't do that.

Eliminating any doubts in his mind, the big-browed man got onto his knees, so he was eye-level with the boy. By now he was shaking with emotion. Not knowing what else to do, he slowly put his arms around Sealand.

Thankfully, he didn't reject it. The last thing he wanted was to lose his baby brother again.

"I..." He did his best to get out what he wanted to say. "Peter, I..."

Sealand said nothing. It made things easier, while at the same time it hurt England so much.

"Peter, I'm...so sorry!" The last two words sounded choked. The Englishman could feel tears pricking at his eyes. He could feel a mix of guilt and relief inside of him. Guilt that he had probably started all of this, and relief that Sealand was back now.

"Don't be sorry, Arthur." Finland spoke in place of Sealand. And as he did, he realized he felt...different. Good different.

It felt like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. It would appear Sweden had been right. Letting go of the harsh feelings toward England made him feel better. When the two brothers broke apart, he put a hand on the Englishman's shoulder.

"He's back. You should be happy, right?" The big-browed man only nodded quietly.

"I...yeah." Sealand stared up at the two of them, but this time, his eyes didn't seem so sad. Finland walked over and held him, and they were soon joined by Sweden.

"I think we're good here. Unless..." All three looked at England. "We're just going to go home, but if you want...you can come with us," Finland reached out a hand, which the Englishman reluctantly took.

"I...guess I could come for a little while...if that's all right with Berwald and Peter."

Sweden shrugged a little. "M'dont got a pr'bl'm with 't." Both he and Finland looked down at Sealand. The boy simply blinked a couple times. Whether or not that meant it was okay was really up to him.

"...Okay." That single word was enough to put a smile on England's face. In turn, the boy himself smiled a little. Though none of them were too sure, it appeared the old Sealand had started to come back.

Having nothing else to say there, the Englishman took his place next to the little family. Taking Finland's hand, he went with them outside, into the sunshine.

* * *

Not my best work, but I think I'll be satisfied with it for now. The matter was I had to tie up some loose ends, at the risk of sacrificing quality.

Oh, well, should I still write an epilogue for this? I feel like I left it hanging.

-lyudesshadow


End file.
